Supply Closets and Promises
by the.eye.does.not.SEE
Summary: Mark finds Lexie in a supply closet, looking for answers. Warning: rated M.


_Title: Supply Closets and Promises_

_Pairing: Mark/Lexie_

_Rating: __**STRONG M.**_

_Author's Note: I know. I'm sorry. I should be updating AWF, but I've got a bad case of writer's block with that one. So I came up with this instead. __**Warning: this story is EXTREMELY graphic.**__ (Actually, I surprised myself with the level of detail in this one. Smut isn't my thing and I always feel like I write it cheesily. But I'm trying it out every once in a while, just to get better.)_

_I know I kind of dive right into it with this one, but there's a point; you'll see when you get to the end._

_Anyway, I hope you like it!_

...

Lexie is checking inventory when she feels someone appear behind her. She freezes for a minute, having no idea who it is, until the person in question leans down, skimming the roughness of his beard on the open space between the back of her ear and the beginning of her hairline. Lexie shivers at the contact, reaching her hand behind her head to burrow into his hair.

"What are you doing here, Mark?" She whispers, shuddering when he runs his tongue along the length of her ear.

"I'm here for you," Mark whispers back, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her back against him. Lexie's eyes fall closed at the feel of his prominent erection against her ass.

"You are, are you?" Lexie murmurs a second later, unable to resist the temptation of rubbing her buttocks against his hard-on.

"Mm," Mark whispers, his hands moving forward to flatten against her abdomen, "I am."

The fingers of his right hand slip beneath her scrub pants quickly, cupping her surprisingly hot sex in his hand. "Jesus, Lex," Mark groans, "have you been waiting for me?"

"You could say that," Lexie murmurs.

"Have you been thinking about me?" He whispers, his fingers dipping below her panties. "Is that why you're so wet?"

"I'm always wet for you," Lexie whispers back. Her hand reaches between their bodies, stroking his erection through his pants. "And you're always hard for me."

Lexie gasps as he spins her around to face him, his fingers leaving her scrubs to encircle her wrists. "What have you been thinking about, Dr. Grey?" Mark asks, his breath ghosting warmly over her face. "Hm? What have you been imagining?"

"It's more what I've been remembering," Lexie replies, looking up at him with lust-filled eyes. "The feel of you inside me, the way you make me scream, the utter addiction I have to what you do to me…"

"That's a two-way street, Little Grey," Mark murmurs, holding her hands above her head with one hand, leaving the other free. His fingers trace along her cheek with just the lightest of touches. "I can't stop thinking about how beautiful you look, coming beneath me. Just thinking about it," he leans forward, nipping her neck softly, "makes me want to take you."

When he pulls back, his eyes are considerably darkened. Lexie leans forward, straining slightly against his entrapping hand. She juts her chin towards him. "Then take me," she whispers. "Take me here and now, just like you want to. Just like you were thinking of when you walked in here and touched me."

"Did you like how I touched you?" Mark asks, his hand skimming over the exposed skin between her scrub top and bottoms. "Did you like how I could feel how ready you were for me, even when I wasn't there to have you?"

"It was torture," Lexie murmurs, eyes half-lidded. "I kept waiting for you to come, I kept waiting for you to come and take me…"

"Did you touch yourself while you waited for me?" Mark asks, his hand slipping up her scrub shirt. "Did you touch yourself all alone in this supply closet and think of my while you made yourself come on your own hand?"

"I tried," Lexie whispers back, leaning towards him as his hand cups her right breast. "I tried to make myself come, but my hands are nothing like your hands…Or your cock."

"They aren't, are they?" Mark whispers, leaning forward again to nip and suck at her neck while he holds her hands restrained. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes," Lexie breathes, her eyes falling shut as he bestows the hottest and, surprisingly, most loving kisses upon her skin. "I missed you so much."

"I'm going to let your hands go," Mark whispers against her skin. "But I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I want you to tell me…show me…what you do when I'm not here to satisfy you."

"But you _are _here to satisfy me," Lexie complains, moving forward. Mark steps back, moving himself out of her reach.

"Show me," he commands. Lexie feels her panties grow even wetter at the sound of his demanding voice. _There's nothing this man could do that __wouldn't_ _turn me on, _Lexie thinks. She exhales, stepping back again until she can feel the cool mental of the shelving unit against her back. She stands there silently for a minute, relishing in the cool against her heated body. A moment later, she licks her lips, lifting her gaze to meet his. He's staring straight at her, simply standing a few feet in front of her.

"First, I'd try to ignore my need for you," Lexie whispers, shifting from foot to foot to demonstrate her point. "I'd clench my thighs together and tell myself to get a grip. But, of course, the more you try to ignore something, the more you think about it." Lexie sighs. "So I'd look over my shoulder. I'd walk to the door and make sure it's locked, and then I'd make sure no one else was in the room." She walks through the rows, putting an extra sway in the movement of her hips since she knew his eyes were glued to her ass. She stops at the far shelf, holding onto it with one had while she looks over her shoulder. "Then I'd turn off the light."

Mark's eyebrows raise at this. Lexie smirks, catching his eye.

"Who wouldn't?" Lexie mutters. She grins, eyeing him. "I felt naughty."

She can see his pupils dilate at this, and she congratulates herself for adding that in. Though it wasn't really her style, she knew he'd appreciate it. "And after I turned it off, I'd come back over here, to the back of the room. See, I would be nervous still, but that heightened my arousal somehow. I knew, in the back of my mind, that no one was here and that no one could come in… But still, I was nervous. By then, I could obviously feel how horny I was. It would be the only thing on my mind—except you." Lexie glances down. "You never leave my mind," she tells him honestly. Mark blinks at her, surprised at the serious turn this just-for-fun game has taken.

"You don't leave my mind, either," Mark replies after a moment. Lexie smiles at this, not even caring if he only said it to placate her. It still meant something.

"Then I'd start to touch myself," Lexie whispers, moving to stand just a few feet in front of him. "I'd imagine it was you the entire time," Lexie whispers, causing Mark to harden even further. "I'd imagine it was your fingers diving inside me, your lips over my breasts and neck, your breath falling over my body, your heat holding me in place." She shivers at the thought. "I'd bring my fingers here," she moves them to hover above her waistline, "and then slowly dip them in my panties." Mark's eyes stay glued to her fingers as her movements mirror her words. "I would cup myself, moving my hand all the way back and then pulling forward, dragging the folds of myself with my fingers. I'd press my fingers forward then, and I can't resist just dragging my middle finger through my wetness."

Mark feels his heartbeat quicken at her change in tenses, but he doesn't want to do anything to break the trance they both seem to be in.

"And then I'd remove my hand from my pants, bringing it just here," she rests her fingers against her lips. His eyes are locked with hers, his breathing shallow. "And then I'd taste myself," Lexie whispers. She doesn't blink as her fingers enter her mouth and her tongue swirls around her juices. "And I'd wonder if I tasted this good to you."

Mark's erection is blatantly obvious now, tenting his boxers since he'd had no chance to fix the situation. Not that he'd want to bother hiding his need for her. Not that it was even possible. She knew, she always knew, how much he needed her.

"Then I would think about all the things we did together," Lexie continues, drawing Mark back into the spectacle before him. "I would remembering all the times we'd been together, and I'd think of my favorites. I'd go over them in my mind, perfecting my memory before moving my fingers back to my panties." Lexie did just this, taking her sweet time. If Mark hadn't earned the explanation from her, he would have been sure she was torturing him on purpose. "Then I'd touch myself," Lexie whispers. "I'd tease the lips of my pussy and swirl my fingers as quickly and roughly as I could around my clit until I came." She sighs, shuddering slightly after a few moments as her eyes fall closed. Mark gapes at this, realizing she'd just come apart in front of him, under his direction and supervision. _Jesus Christ, Lexie._

A couple of seconds later, Lexie opens her eyes. She blinks slowly, a small smile forming on her lips, before meeting his lust-darkened eyes. Her eyes widen at the sight of him; she's never seen Mark so obviously consumed by desire. _For me, _Lexie thinks. _He's like this because of me._

"I need you," Mark grounds out, rushing forward without waiting for confirmation—he already knows he has it—to kiss her hard on the lips. Lexie kisses back, bringing her body flush against his and pulling his face down towards hers. His tongue enters her mouth immediately, plundering her mouth as if searching for some hidden treasure. Lexie tugs on his scrub shirt, feeling her arousal increase tenfold at his continued aggressive behavior. He helps her, pulling it over his head and tossing his behind his back. Barely a split-second later, Mark has pulled her face back to his, his mouth descending on hers without missing a beat. Lexie takes this opportunity to force her tongue into his mouth, using her fingers to explore his naked muscles. Just as her fingers are thinking of drifting downward, Mark steps forward, causing Lexie to retreat until her back hits the supply closet shelf again. She closes her eyes at the welcome chill, only to have them snap open a moment later when she feels her body being thrown upward. She quickly locks her legs around Mark's waist, her eyes wide with surprise. Mark sees the look on her face, and smirks slightly into the kiss. Lexie nips on his lip as payback. She feels his tongue run over the light wound as he flinches. _Serves him right, _she thinks. _Almost gave me a heart attack._

As he nurses his wound, Mark's hands travel from underneath Lexie's legs to her round and firm ass. Lexie grinds her pelvis into Mark's erection in response, causing them both to moan.

"Lexie," Mark whispers hoarsely, tearing his mouth from hers and looking her in the eye. She grins down at him, tightening her legs' hold on his waist as she pushes her hot core against him again. "I swear to god, if you do that again, I'm going to come."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Lexie replies.

"It is if I'm not inside you," Mark replies, one of his hands supporting her weight while the other skims beneath her clothes, tracing the cleft of her buttocks to her drenched vagina.

"God, I want you," Lexie shudders as the feel of him spreading her wetness.

"Do you?" Mark whispers. "I never would have guessed."

"Don't you tease me," Lexie orders, feeling his fingers skim over her clit. "I've had to come twice without you inside me, Mark Sloan, don't you dare tease me."

"Tease you?" Mark asks. "I had to watch _you_ come without and you're accusing _me _of being a tease?"

"You enjoyed every minute of it. And who said you couldn't join in?" Lexie replies with a devilish smirk. "Anyway, you asked for it."

"_You're _asking for it," Mark counters. He uses the heels of his shoes to pull his scrub pants down. Lexie gasps slightly when his naked erection slaps against her buttocks. She glances down, but only sees his scrub pants on the floor. _He'd gone commando, _Lexie realizes after a moment. It certainly explains why she could so easily feel and see his erection before. That discovery turns her on more than she'd imagined: the thought of him, ready for her at any time, only needed to remove his pants to be able to take her… Lexie shudders at the thought.

"Like what you see?" Mark asks, moving his hands to pull off her scrubs as well.

"I _love _what I see," Lexie replies seriously, her hands cupping his cheek. Mark looks up from her breasts, having been broken out of his lust-filled haze by her words. "I love what I see," Lexie continues, "and what I see is you."

Mark's dark eyes lighten at her words, opening wider at her confession. He leans forward to kiss her neck softly, gently. "I love you too," he whispers against her skin. Lexie closes her eyes, holding the back of his head and stroking his hair softly as he buries his face against her neck.

"Thank you," Lexie whispers after a moment. Mark raises his head to look her in the eye.

"Anytime, sweetheart," Mark murmurs. He stares at her for a moment before tilting his head.

"What?" Lexie asks, noticing his expression.

"I have a question," Mark tells her. Lexie nods, waiting for him to continue. "What you showed me before…why don't you touch your breasts?"

Lexie smiles. "Simple. I much prefer your mouth on them. Seeing as I can't fill the requisite without you…"

Mark grins, leaning forward to kiss her hard on the mouth. Lexie tingles at his returning dominance. She thrusts her chest out towards him, knowing he'll get the hint. Sure enough, just seconds later, Lexie's breasts have been ridden of their confining bra, and his lips have begun suckling on her already pearly nipples.

"Mm," Mark murmurs, switching from one breast to the other, "your nipples are so hard for me."

"They aren't the only thing that's hard," Lexie replies, letting her hand snake between their bodies and grab onto his erection.

"Lexie," Mark groans, resting his head against her chest.

"Take me," Lexie whispers. He raises his head at her desperate words. When he meets her eyes, there's a pleading need in her gaze he's never seen before. "Please," she whispers hoarsely. "I can't stand it. Please take me."

Wordlessly, Mark sets her gently on the ground. She kicks off her scrubs quickly as he steps towards her, invading her personal space and bringing them close enough that their skin is touching. Mark leans forward, trailing wet kisses along her shoulder blade.

"Mark, please," Lexie begs. "I can't—I can't anymore."

"Turn around, love," Mark whispers against her skin. He can feel her stiffen beneath him at his suggestion, but she obliges anyway. He takes a step back to give her some space. "Put your hands on the shelf," Mark instructs her, never ceasing his kisses along her back. Lexie does as he'd asked, and as soon as he's sure she's situated, Mark takes her hips in his hands and pulls her forcefully back against him. Lexie moans aloud at the feel of his rock-hard erection slipping between her ass cheeks. She pushes her buttocks further back against him, wiggling it around his erection. Mark's hands slips between her thighs, as if to check that she's ready for him. Of course, after all this, there is no need; yet Mark can't help himself. His hands travel from her soaking core up to her still-moist breasts, where he flicks her nipples, tweaking them lightly between his fingers. Lexie groans, muttering curse word after curse word as he continues to prime her. When he's sure she can't wait a second longer, he pushes forward, impaling her beautiful body on his thick cock.

"Oh, fuck, Mark!" Lexie shouts at the intrusion, her pussy walls immediately clenching on his hard length. She's waited so long for him, she's sure she'll explode any minute. Mark can already feel the pre-cum leaking from his overexcited member.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Mark whispers, his hands pulling her hips back against his dick and causing it to rub against her g-spot. Lexie simply moans in response, not being able to think of a single word to say. "Tell me how it feels, Lex," Mark whispers hoarsely, his hot breath floating past her ear. "Tell me how good it feels, baby."

"Oh, god," Lexie manages as he pulls out before thrusting back in. "I—I can't."

"Yes, you can," Mark encourages. "Just tell me how you feel. Tell me what you need, sweetheart."

"You," Lexie chokes out. "I need you."

"You have me," Mark replies, kissing her back as he moves within her. "You'll always have me."

"You feel amazing," Lexie tells him. "You make me feel like my body's on fire. When you touch me, I can't think…It doesn't seem…Doesn't seem..."

"I know, baby," Mark mutters. "It's too good to be real, right?"

"You make me feel alive," Lexie continues, seeing spots in her vision as continues moving inside her and his hand moves to brush over her sex. "Not just the sex, but you—you make me feel whole, Mark."

"Lexie," Mark whispers, his already-shaky fingers twitching at her words and causing his fingernails to come in contact with her clit. Just like that, Lexie comes apart, her walls clenching tighter than Mark would have thought possible as a hoarse cry escapes her mouth. Mark follows her down into the abyss, grunting her name as his orgasm hits him with such intensity that he feels like he might collapse on top of her within their darkened supply closet.

Luckily, he manages to hold himself upright, and, as soon as he's able to move, detaches their bodies. He looks towards Lexie, trying to find something to say, but she seems to be just as breathless and incoherent as him. She's holding onto the shelf in front of her for support, and her body, like his, is slicked with sweat.

"Lexie," Mark mutters when he finds his voice. He blinks a few times, trying to adjust his sight after their shared earth-shattering orgasm. "Lexie," Mark mutters again when she doesn't respond. She shakes her head, not being able to move or respond. Mark can't even think straight to take pride in her reaction, let alone smirk or offer a snide comment. Instead, he simply joins her against the shelf, looking her in the eye.

"You okay?"

Lexie nods, but can't quite find the words to speak yet.

"Here," Mark murmurs, taking her arm and leading her to the cool floor. They sit on top of their previously discarded clothes; still feeling their bodies burn to what must be a thousand degrees above their normal temperature. Lexie leans weakly against his shoulder, still panting. Mark wraps an arm around her, cradling her body against his. He presses a few light kisses to her forehead, but he doesn't have enough energy to do much of anything else.

"Are you alive?" Lexie asks a few minutes later, tilting her head to look into his eyes. Mark smiles slightly, shifting them so that they're both sitting upright beside each other.

"I'm not sure," Mark replies slowly. "Can you still be alive if you go to heaven and back?"

Lexie rolls her eyes at him, but draws his lips towards her for a kiss nonetheless. "You feel alive to me," Lexie informs him.

"That's because you _make _me feel alive," Mark replies. He pauses, remembering her words from minute ago as he looks into her eyes. "You make me feel real, Lex, and I mean that."

"Okay," Lexie whispers, not knowing what to say to that.

"I mean what I said when I told you that you put me back together," Mark murmurs, taking her hand and folding their fingers together.

"I know," Lexie replies after a moment, staring down at their hands and wondering how far he's going to press this before demanding an affirmative answer. "I always knew you meant it." Her eyes look into his. "And you should know that _you _are the person who makes me feel exactly the same way. You're the person who completes me."

"So it's a yes?" Mark asks, holding tight onto her hand and his breath. A gentle smile curves up Lexie's lips.

"Even if I wanted to say no, after that, it's definitely a yes."

Mark grins, leaning over to kiss her lovingly on the mouth. He pulls back, sighing softly. Lexie can't help but smile as he closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the metal shelf.

"And it all goes according to plan…" Mark murmurs, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. Lexie cocks her head to the side; the gesture is meant to reprimand him, but since he can't see her…

"According to plan?" Lexie asks sharply. "What plan?"

Mark opens one eye, smirking as he lets out a soft chuckle.

"What plan, Mark Sloan?" Lexie asks again. He shakes his head, smiling instead of responding. "If you say you came in here to seduce me into saying yes, I am calling this off," Lexie threatens seriously.

"Oh, come on now," Mark replies, his expression turning somber at her humorless words. "You know I didn't do that." He pauses. "Though, if I did, it worked, right?"

"You are deplorable!" Lexie complains.

"Oh, really? Which one of us has been masturbating in supply closets?"

"Mark _Sloan_!" Lexie calls, shoving him after each word, extra hard the second time. He just laughs, pulling her towards him again. She wriggles out of his embrace, glaring at his naked form. "Don't you act all high and mighty," Lexie warns him. "I wasn't the one who walked in and sexually assaulted someone!"

"Sexually assaulted?" Mark repeats. "Far from it. You were the one looking to get lucky."

"Right, cause you walking in here didn't shout all _kinds _of desperate," Lexie rolls her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Mark replies holding up a hand. "When did this become an argument about desperation, hm?" He folds his arms. "I was completely okay with ignoring that whole aspect."

"Then you'd have to ignore everything that happened," Lexie mutters.

"Excuse me?" Mark presses.

"Nothing," Lexie replies with a smile.

"Did you just imply that I was desperate?"

"Hey, you were the one who came looking for me," Lexie points out.

"Uh-huh. And how long would it have taken for _you _to seek me out?" Mark questions. "That is, if you hadn't, uh," he clears his throat, nodding towards her abdomen, "dealt with yourself first."

Lexie lets out a large laugh, her head tipping back as the giggles spread out into the empty air.

"What?" Mark questions. Lexie just shakes her head, taking her time as she catches her breath.

"You thought I was _serious_?" Lexie asks, grinning. Mark's eyes widen.

"What?" He asks sharply.

"Aw," Lexie murmurs with cloying exaggeration as she touches his cheek. "You thought I really did masturbate about you in supply closets!"

"I did not," Mark replies brusquely, turning his head away.

"Oh, don't be ashamed," Lexie laughs, reaching out and hugging his shoulders. "I didn't mean to embarrass your gullibility!" He turns his head to glare at her. "I mean, stupidity!" Lexie corrects quickly before bursting out laughing again.

"You know, I might just take my offer back," Mark replies.

"Oh, you wouldn't," Lexie replies off-handedly.

"And what makes you say that?" Mark asks, annoyed.

"Because," Lexie replies simply, "you'd fall apart without me."

"You have no proof of that."

"You practically said it yourself!" Lexie argues, laughing. "'Lexie, you put me back together.'"

"And now you're using that against me," Mark mutters, getting to his feet. "You ungrateful woman."

"I am not using it against you," Lexie smiles, jumping up as well. "And I am plenty grateful for how much you love me. All I'm saying is that there is no way you'd take it all back."

"I wouldn't take it all back," Mark clarifies, pulling on his pants and shirt, "just the offer."

"You can't take one part and keep the rest, Mark," Lexie tells him, clipping her bra on before reaching down and grabbing her shirt.

Fully clothed, they stand facing each other. Mark has his arms crossed, and he's staring straight at her.

"What now?" He asks.

"What do you mean, what now?" Lexie replies. "Nothing has changed."

"Plenty has changed," Mark answers. "I've learned that you lie about important things and make fun of me at every turn."

"You already knew I like to poke fun at you," Lexie tells him. "And under the heading of 'important things,' I believe masturbating is, well, _not there._"

"So that's it, then?" Mark asks. "We're jumping into this with lies and insults?"

"Mark, if you haven't learned to take it by now, there's no way this is going to work," Lexie smiles. Mark stares at her for a moment before shaking his head and holding out his hand.

"Let's go."

Lexie takes it, allowing him to lead her though the maze of shelves and back out into the real world. Once they reach the door, he stops, turning to face her.

"The masturbating thing, though," he asks, "tell me, was that real or fake?"

"Guess you'll just have to find out," Lexie replies.

"Well, that's pointless," Mark mutters.

"What? Why? If you're so curious, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out…"

"Lexie," Mark begins patiently, "if today was anything to go on, you won't be needing to take to your own hand for some time." He pauses for a second, thinking. "That is, unless you break my penis again." He looks her dead in the eye. "And if you do, I really will murder you."

"Death threats," Lexie mutters. "We're not even into hour one, and you're already trying to off me."

"I gotta draw the line somewhere," Mark replies.

"So you're drawing it at penile fractures?" Lexie questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Everyone has their scrape in the ground," Mark replies.

"Well, if that's yours, then mine is the masturbating. No more questioning me about it."

"Ah," Mark replies with a knowing smile. "So it was true, was it? I knew it. You were too detailed not to actually have done it."

"Or was I?" Lexie asks. "All I had to do was go off what you've done to me many, _many_ times…"

Mark narrows his eyes at her. Lexie chuckles slightly at his concentrated expression, reaching for the door.

"I swear to god I'm going to find out, Lexie," Mark vows, following her out. "One way or another, I will figure it out."

"You're going to uncover my dirty little secret, Dr. Sloan?" Lexie asks, his lips hovering near his, despite the traffic in the hallway.

"Oh, most definitely, Dr. Grey," Mark replies. "I won't rest until I find out."

"You'll be pretty tired, then," Lexie tells him. "You sure you want to start this now?"

"Why not?" Mark asks, his lips dipping towards hers. "It's the bride who needs _all_ the beauty sleep she can get anyway, not me," he mutters before pecking her lips quickly and walking away with a wide smirk on his face. It only takes a few seconds for her to retaliate, but by then, he's almost to the end of the hall.

"I take it back," Lexie shouts. "I take it _back, _no marriage for you!"

"I guess you'll stay incomplete, then," Mark yells over his shoulder, spying her standing on her tiptoes to get back at him. He grins at the scowl on her face, mouthing '_I love you' _before heading back to his patients. Lexie glares at him as he crosses the hall, only letting a smile light up her face when she thinks about what she'd just agreed to.

_I'm getting married, _she realizes, putting a hand over her mouth to cover what she's sure must be an idiotic smile. _Oh screw it, _Lexie thinks a moment later, rushing forward a few feet before becoming too encumbered by doctors and nurses to continue. All the way down the hall, she can see that he's about to turn the corner, and knowing she won't be able to catch up with him, she stops and shouts as loud as she can.

"Love you too!"

...

_Author's note: What'd you think? Please review; I'd love to know what people think of this!_

_PS: This title maybe change, seeing as I don't care for it too much…_


End file.
